Invention and use of protective carrying cases is known to the public, as there are numerous commercially available protective cases designed to house a wide variety of different equipment. Each case has a relatively unique, individualized design specific to its particular housed object. As for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,563 to H. Gene Goodman introduces a cushioned camera case with a tubular body used for storage and transport of cameras. The case is made of thick, resilient material without rigid framework and has expansion sections for camera appendages and an easy-open entrance. The tubular body of the case can be cylindrical, rectangular or cubical. The expansion sections can be orifices that are elongate or shaped and positioned for access to particular camera components, thereby allowing certain use of cameras while in the camera cases. This invention can be produced for particular cameras and camcorders or for general use for cameras and camcorders and related items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,776 to Keith Ward details a protective device for a remote control unit. The device includes a resilient, deformable foam panel with an arcuate curvature about a central axis in channel-like fashion. A flexible, transparent elastic member is adapted to extend across the channel opening, with a remote control device disposed within the channel opening. Hook or loop fastener patches are secured to the opposed edges of the transparent member and are engageable with like loop or hook fastener patches secured to the outer peripheral surface of the foam panel, so that the transparent member applies tension to the opposed sides of the channel opening and frictionally retains the remote control unit therein. The elasticity of the transparent member permits operation of the push buttons of the remote unit, while the foam material cushions the unit and prevents damage.
Another protective cover is introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,021 to Barry Sibley. This cover is a container for the transport of diagnostic specimens or dangerous substances. This container for packaging vials includes an open-topped plastic cylinder with an integral bottom wall having an upper section of the side wall which is of a reduced diameter and includes opposed outwardly projecting lugs for engaging complementary slots in a cylindrical cap for the container. The upper section of the side wall further includes a radial groove which accommodates an elastic O-ring for providing a leak proof seal for the container. The cap slides over the upper section of the side wall and sealingly engages the O-ring to provide a leak-proof seal. The container is further provided with an open celled plastic foam insert which is die-cut to accommodate up to three vials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,179, issued to Clifford Read, details a waterproof housing for electrical or electronic test equipment. The housing has an opening at the rear for equipment and a flap at the front for operation or viewing instruments of the equipment. The flap is hinged upwardly to open and close an aperture. Movement of the flap is frictionally resisted to allow it to be located in any desired position. With the flap closed, a gap is formed between the flap and the housing for passage of wiring from the equipment. Preferably, the housing has inner and outer skin layers which are relatively resiliently moveable and a compressible foam may be between skin layers.
As stated above, these and numerous other patents offer similar protective cases for housing various devices. However, while each is relevant to its own specific object, none can effectively protect and enclose the object of the present invention; electric meters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,584 to Jonathan Ledford presents a utility meter container for the accommodation of electric, gas, water and telephone meters. This container is installed to fully cover a working meter, and includes provisions to temporarily remove the container cover to allow for the reading of the meters. The container is made of simple, lightweight and economical construction consisting of three shell formed plastic pans that, in the unassembled mode nest into each other for storage and shipment. The top and the bottom half of the container body are permanently fastened together in place by means of blind rivets or bolts in the adjoining flanges of the two pans. A removable cover fits into the top of the unit, the cover being latched to the unit so that it may be temporarily removed when a specially shaped key is inserted into the cover. During such temporary removal, the cover remains fastened to the key.
While this invention is specifically designed to house electric meters, it is significantly different from the present invention. The present invention is designed to protect meters while they are being stored or transported, while Ledford's device is utilized for covering meters while they are in use.
The present invention also has several features that neither this nor any of the other prior art contains. First of all, the present invention is composed of a thick plastic that provides both shock protection and thermal protection for the meter. Secondly, the present invention contains a system to secure the case to the meter. Both a base and a cover of the present invention are constructed so that a flange around the base of the meter is positioned between two rings and thereby locked firmly to the cover. Thus, the meter is stabilized in the case and cannot move while contained within the case. Furthermore, to lock the present invention so that the cover cannot accidentally become dislodged, the base and cover contain interlocking screw threads that engage and lock the cover to the base.
Thus, none of the prior art is able to protectively cover an electric meter for storage and transport, and none of the prior art includes the above related locking feature. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.